


Trinkling Tears

by Loveforcharact3ersneverdies1 (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Actual Blood Drinking, F/M, First freaking fanfic, Gen, Going to hell Dean?, Hell, Immortal, Immortality, Like season 3, Maybe it could be decent?, Mention of Blood Drinking, My First Fanfic, My writing sucks!, Slow updates!!, Supernatural - Freeform, What is this?, Will Add More, Yep okay, season
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-17 21:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10602489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Loveforcharact3ersneverdies1
Summary: What do you do when you have no where else to turn? Feeling the hope squeezing out of your sweaty pours, the rush of Blood going to every deep blue vein.... Keeping the thing alive that beats and skips every one.So what does Dean Winchester.. A.K.A hunter and hater of the supernatural think when he need his ass saving by one, to get out of the deal he made to save Sam?... Well a one way ticket to hell Deano. Being one of the only known ones to escape from the deal, Kateriana finds herself with Deano's trust issue, and Sam's famous bitchface. But hey at least she can't be killed....right





	1. If only it was me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Boos!! ; )  
> I have been wanting to start this fanfic for a while now so why not? First time fanfic.... So hopefully it isn't complete tragedy. : ) But we will see how it goes! Will add more tags later. Slow updates probs...life you know?! Any who comments and kudos woul be cool. Feel free to comment about constructive criticism ; ) and maybe write what I could do better, etc. And maybe happy comments too!! * crosses fingers*  
> Any beta reading or co authoring interests maybe? Only if you want, feel free to ask in the comments.  
> Depressed but well dressed am I right?  
> Thanks and ~hugs~  
> ~(°;°)~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!!!! I don't have a summary for this one cause its like really late and I have a big test : (....  
> And I just want to say that this is such a short chapter....so sorry!!! And it will take me a long time to update and post... but if you are interested you can beta or co-author only if you want.  
> I felt like I should attempt to write a and I have awesome plans for it shaped out in my head but I am not a good writer... so tonight I thought...why the hell not!!... I wanted to write this for like a year now... and this is just by brain no draft no nothing. But yes it may be a while for updates.... just having a really hard time with life. But all that aside...I hope you at least like it okay, and 'meh will work too : )

 

Chapter 1: If only it was me

 

 

“‘Sam, I’ve got a year left to live. So what’s say we kill some evil sons of bitches, and we raise a little hell.’”(D.W. S3E1)  
 -TIME SKIP-

 

                   “Seriously Dean, looking doesn’t hurt.”

                    “What does it matter Sam?” He paused, taking a quick but effective swig of his Miller beer, “Red eyes said it was a damn done deal… And by the way- even if we try to search for something, you drop dead ‘member.”

                  _‘How could I possibly forget?_ ’ Sam thought, deep hazel eyes gleaming...just pleading for Dean to even try to look for something that can rescue him. ‘ _You really always have to be the_ hero _don’t you? Not you Dean… I can’t lose you too. Mom was enough and not after...dad._ ’ Feeling tired emerald eyes peering down at him, Sam instantly regained his composure, “well we have to keep trying Dean!” Sam pleaded searching for a touch of agreement from his brother.  _We have to…._

              “Sammy…” Dean sighed heavily, placing one of many beer down on the sienna oaken table, the condensation leaving marks just like the ones in both the brothers’ hearts. “If I try to break the deal or crossroads over there thinks I’m tryin’ to get around it… you’re gone, dead and this” he gestured to himself and Sammy’s research,” will be all for nothing and I bet my nice ass that they will still drag me down.” He glanced down, only for a second but it still showed through the cement mask, _fear...worry...vulnerability_. And Sam caught every millisecond of it, then it was gone in a flash. “Lets just do the hunting research okay? Maybe Bobby has something? I will...uh..be in the bathroom showering, gotta get the chick-flick germs off of me somehow. And with a wink of the pure green eye underneath the mask, he was gone.

                  _‘Just like he will be if I don’t do something... anything_. _That fast and my own brother, the stubborn one, the stronger one, with the mask letting it falter, is losing hope. Distracting himself in his hunts...just like me with my research._ ’ And with that thought yanking him down close to the soil, Sam reaches over the motel table for a beer...Dean’s beer. And drank it like there was no tomorrow. “Who knows...maybe there might be no tomorrow for Dean” He slowly scraped out of his dry voice…”If only it was _me_.”


	2. Living for a long time sucks blood

Future is to rot in the Flames


End file.
